warp_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Federation Of Planets
='United Federation Of Planets'= Flag of the United Federation of Planets.png|Flag Of The United Federation Of Planets United Federation Of Planets Seal.png|Seal Of The United Federation Of Planets :"A dream that became a reality and spread throughout the stars." - Captain James T. Kirk, 2269 The United Federation of Planets (abbreviated as UFP and commonly referred to as the "Federation") is an interstellar, federal, socialist, democratic, republic, composed of 155 member states, colonies, protectorates, and other planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation and space exploration. In the first two hundred years of its existence, the Federation grew to be the dominant galactic superpower in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, encompassing 8,000 light-years, thanks in no small part to the efforts of its Starfleet. The most powerful state in local space, the Federation and is by far the largest state in the known Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire, is one of the three traditional superpowers of known space. Unlike its traditional rivals who derive power from a single dominant species subjugating other races within the boundaries of their empire, the Federation's various Member States join willingly and are equals in the Federation's democratic society. The Federation's official capital city is Paris, Earth. 'History' :See Main Article: Federation History. The Federation was formed on the 12 August 2,161 A.D., the successor to the Coalition of Planets. The founding Member States of Alpha Centauri, Andorian Empire, Coridan, United Earth, United Lunar Colonies, Confederated Martian Colonies, Confederacy Of Vulcan, United Planets Of Tellar, and Terra Nova Colony were subsequently joined by numerous other worlds to form one of the largest states in the galaxy. By 2380, the Federation consisted of 155 Member States. Alongside periods of peaceful relations and expansion, the Federation was also involved with numerous conflicts, some of the largest and most prolonged being with the Klingons in the 23rd century, and the Borg Collective and the Dominion in the 24th century. 'Politics' :''See also: Federation Government'' The Federation is a representative republic, with an elected president as the head of the entire interstellar state. An election is held every four years, and a president may serve for an unlimited number of terms. Political and direct administrative power is held within the Federation Council, which is composed of one councilor from every Member World. There is no limit as to how many terms a person may serve as councilor. T'Latrek of Vulcan, for instance, served on the Federation Council for nearly a century. Each individual Member determines how its councilors will be determined; the First Minister of Bajor, for instance, nominates that world's councilor and the Chamber of Ministers ratifies him or her, while the electorates of many other Members elect their councilors directly. The Federation government has several executive departments whose heads form the Presidential Cabinet, who advise the president on their issues of jurisdiction and run their departments on a day-to-day basis. Cabinet members can have strong influence on Federation policy based upon their work with the president and the appropriate members of the Federation Council. The capital city of the Federation is Paris, and the capital planet is Earth. The seat of government is the Palais de la Concorde. 'Armed Forces' The armed forces of the Federation Of Planets is a single branch called "Starfleet". Starfleet consist of the following Subdivisions. 'Starfleet Fighter Corps' The Starfleet Fighter Corps is the collection of the pilots of the Federation's fighter and shuttle pilots. 'Starfleet Ground Forces' The Starfleet Ground Forces is the branch of the Federation's armed forces with the mission and purpose to win and hold planetary surface territory. 'Starfleet Marines' The Starfleet Marines is the branch of the Federation's armed forces with the mission and purpose to conduct and repel boarding actions and amphibious assaults. 'Starfleet Naval Operations' Starfleet Naval Operations (commonly referred to as Starfleet) is the deep-space exploratory, scientific, diplomatic, and military force of the United Federation of Planets. 'Groups' *Federation Bureau of Colonization *Federation Council *Federation Diplomatic Corps *Federation Grand Jury *Federation Medical Council *Federation Naval Patrol *Federation Science Council *Federation Security *Federation Supreme Court *First Contact Division 'Symbols' Symbols of Federation patriotism include the Great Seal of the United Federation of Planets, which serves as the official emblem of the UFP. The Flag of the United Federation of Planets is also a prominent Federation symbol, often displayed at government buildings, official events, and at state and Starfleet funerals. The Anthem of the United Federation of Planets is the official musical composition of the UFP. Awards' ' As a government body, the Federation issues awards and medals for beneficial military or exploratory service. While many of these are generally given to members of Starfleet, there are some that are for citizens in general. The constituent nation-states of the Federation also sometimes have their own similar awards. One such award that is given to members of Starfleet during victories in battle is the Andorian Battle Star which recognizes command officers that have displayed who demonstrate superior tactical abilities. 'Culture' There is no official Federation religion, although members are free to practice their own religious and philosophical beliefs, as protected by the Guarantees contained in the Articles of the United Federation of Planets. Every August 12, Federation citizens observe Federation Day, a patriotic holiday established in remembrance of the founding of the Federation. 'Language' :''See Main Article: Federation Standard.'' 'Borders' *Romulan Neutral Zone *Klingon Neutral Zone *Federation-Cardassian Border 'Conflicts' *Earth-Romulan War *Earth-Kzin Wars *Tholian Expansionist Programs *Four Years War *Galen Border Conflicts *Federation-Cardassian War *Battle Of The Border *Tzenkethi War *Dominion War <<<< BACK